Kaoru's True Love
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: What if Kaoru didn't love Hikaru as much as he portrayed it? What if Honey had a gay little brother? I guess it would look something like this... I suck as summaries. OMCxKaoru YAOI
1. Allen Haninozuka

**{I got this idea when I was watching Ouran the other day. I wondered, what if Kaoru wasn't in love with his brother? Then, TA-DA, I came up with Allen Haninozuka, the musician. Enjoy!} **

Kaoru Hitachiin watched from the lawn of Ouran Academy as the new first years trooped in. It was a sunny day, and a new year. He was glad the drama of before was over and everything was back to normal. He wondered what the new semester would bring and smiled deviously at an idea. Maybe Tamaki could except new members for the host club. He knew just the person..

Hikaru Hitachiin, Karou's twin brother plopped down on the grass next to him. "I have a lot of new ideas for what we can do to Haruhi this year," he started to say to his brother, but he knew Kaoru wasn't listening. That he had eyes for only one person right now.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka had just walked onto the grounds, dragging a boy that looked a lot like him around. This was Allen Haninozuka.

_Allen._ Even thinking his name gave Kaoru goosebumps.

Allen was much taller than Mitsukuni, considering that he was Honey-sempai's younger brother. Allen was in the same year as Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi Fujioka. He had the same blond hair as his older brother and the same brown eyes, but that's where the similarities stopped. Allen wasn't a fighter. He gravitated more towards music and literature. It's no that he wasn't a good fighter, he was almost as good as Mitsukuni, he just didn't want to fight. That was why Kaoru liked him so much. (the correct term would be loved but let's not say that with Hikaru here, shall we?)

As Kaoru stared and day dreamed, Allen's face lit up into a smile. Kaoru's leggs became jelly.

"Hey! It's the Hitachiin's," he called and waved. He bent over and whispered something to Mitsukuni. His older brother frowned and walked away. "Hello Hikaru," Allen said when he'd gotten closer. Kaoru chewed on his lip as Allen sat down next to him. "and hello to you, Kaoru," he smiled.

Kaoru looked away as his face turned a bright shade of pink. "Are you alright, Hitachiin? You look so red," Allen asked. He cupped his hand on Kaoru's chin to force his eyes on him and placed the other hand on Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru turned even more red as Allen's dark brown eyes searching his face in concern made Kaoru bit his lip again.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed into slits. "That's my job, Haninozuka," he said through clenched teeth. He was angry that Kaoru had even let Allen that close to him.

Allen started as if mesmerized and his hand slipped off of Kaoru's forehead. "I would hate to come between brotherly love," Allen laughed but pulled Kaoru's face so that their noses were almost touching. "You do look a bit hot," he said, his voice a became husky. Hikaru cleared his throat and Allen backed away, smiling.

"Allen Haninozuka, you better have a good excuse for being late!" Haruhi yelled, seeming to come out of no where. "We have to go, NOW," she pulled him off the ground and tugged him. "Where are you going?" Kaoru hadn't trusted himself to speak before and he was right not to, his voice was cracking. Allen winked at him "We've been charged with showing a few first year girls around. Maybe I'll see you later?" Haruhi made an exasperated sigh and pulled him away. "C'mon lover boy. Let's go," she said and he laughed as he was dragged along yet again.

_Allen_. The boy that made Kaoru silent.


	2. Surprise!

**{Yes, I make really short chapters. I'm sorry to those who want me to write more, but I don't like to read insanely long chapters... so I don't write them. Enjoy!}**

"My name is Allen, not Mitsukuni, and I'm younger," Allen explained, annoyed for the tenth time that hour. So it happened, all the first year girls in his tour group had older sisters, and all of them had told the younger siblings about the Host club.

"Are you sure? My sister told me about how adorable you are," the girl said and fluttered her eyes. Haruhi giggled in the corner as Allen looked awkwardly at the girl as if she was from Mars.

"Why don't you go look at the gardens and leave Allen alone, Sophia?" she asked. The younger girl sighed dejectedly and walked away.

"Thanks Fujioka. I was in a fix there," Allen laughed and sat at the gazebo. He motioned for Haruhi to sit beside him.

"I don't understand how you don't like it," she smiled. "You're brother loves the attention,"

"That's just the thing," Allen said. He ran a hand through his blond hair and looked down at the ground. "I'm not a Host. I can't stand how people go goo-goo over Mitsukuni... I don't know how he stands it," he laughed. Then his face became deathly serious. "Fujioka? Do you like Kaoru?" he asked randomly.

Haruhi smiled, "Of course I like Kaoru! He may annoy the hell out of me but he's one of my best friends,"

"No," Allen said. "Would you ever want to be his girl friend?" This time he looked into her face, which had turned pale.

"Why would you... How did you?"

"You're too cute to be a guy, Haruhi. Answer the question please," Allen said quickly. As if knowing her secret was nothing.

"No. But why do you ask?" she muttered. Still a bit in awe that he knew.

"You know just because everyone else at this school is an idiot doesn't mean that I have to be one," He totally ignored her questioned and smiled to himself.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Whatever you say, Allen,"

"Well, a friend of mine likes him a lot... And doesn't have the courage to tell him so... He wanted me to test the water," he mentally slapped his forehead for saying _he._

"Ah," Haruhi said, knowing right away that Allen was talking about himself. "Why doesn't this friend just tell Kaoru?"

"I'm afraid of what Mitsukuni will say," Allen said quietly, all pretenses gone. "I'm afraid that he'll be disappointed in me... More than he already is anyway," he sighed and got up. "Save what ever condolences you were going to give me and let's round up those girls," he said, faking a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in music room number three, Kaoru and his brother were arguing, with everyone else watching.<p>

"What do you mean, you want Allen to become a Host?" Hikaru yelled. He was still mad at the scene that had went on that morning and wasn't about to relent.

"I'm just saying. He's a musician, and attractive. Maybe he could benefit the cause," Kaoru said calmly. He was blushing profusely, which managed to make Hikaru even more mad.

"What cause? Kyoya-sempai, tell him that it's crazy. Tamaki-sempai, tell him absolutely no," Hikaru was grasping at straws here.

Kyoya put his hand on his chin as Tamaki's eyes lit up. "No, it's a good idea!" he exclaimed. "We have been considering new talent, and he is a Haninozuka. If Honey-sempai is that adorable, I can just imagine what he'll look like.. With the proper training of course,"

Mitsukuni sat in the corner and scowled. "Mitsukuni," Takashi Morinozuka said in a warning tone.

"I don't want Allen as a Host," Mitsukuni said. Everyone stared at him. "He's my brother and I don't want him to be a Host,"

"That's not for you to deside, Mitsukuni," Takishi said. This would be the first time he had ever one against Mitsukuni's wishes. "If Allen wants to join. I'll be the first to welcome him," both of them were radiating defiance. Mitsukuni huffed and crossed his arms, sitting there as if no matter what, he'd defy them.

"NO! This is exactly what I wanted you to put an end to," Hikaru exclaimed and stormed out of the room. For once, Kaoru didn't follow or try to console him. He just sat and smiled.

"Alright, Kaoru. Find our new member and bring him in!" Tamaki said excitedly. Kaoru nodded and ran out the door.


	3. A New Host

"You want me to be a what?" was all Allen could say at the news. Kaoru had found Allen and Haruhi talking in the maze and hid in the bushes at the time, but as Allen started to round up the girls, Kaoru had the courage to come out and tell him.

Kaoru smiled broadly. "A Host! We've all decided that you're Host material and we want to put you to the test," he said as if he did that sort of thing every day. The truth was, his heart was pounding so hard that he could swear that Allen was hearing it too. Allen's eyes bared down on him and he bit his lip. _Why does he do this to me?_ he thought.

Allen saw Kaoru's unconscious lip bite and smiled wickedly to himself. "Well... Maybe I'll come to check it out. But I don't promise anything!" he said as Kaoru's eyes lit up.

"That's all I'm asking," Kaoru smiled and led Allen and Haruhi to music room three.

* * *

><p>When Allen walked in, he was taken aback. It was not how he expected it to be. There were rose petals thrown across the floor and the Hosts were dressed in elaborate suites. "Welcome to the host club!" they said in chorus. Allen noticed that Hikaru was doing his best not to smile.<p>

Tamaki walked gracefully over to Allen and sized him up. It was painfully silent for a full eight count and Allen was starting to pull the defiant face that he always wore when people learned that he was a Haninozuka and didn't like what they saw, then Tamaki broke into a giggling fit. "You're even more hansome than Karou described!" he exclaimed. Kaoru blushed and Allen raised an eye brow.

"So Hitachiin talks about me, eh?" he looked over at Mitsukuni's scowling face and his eyes dropped.

"What's the matter? You've just started your training to becoming a host, you should be happy that we even considered you, there is a lot of talent out there," Tamamki said arrogantly.

"You didn't consider anyone else!" Hikaru said through gritted teeth. "He's here by default,"

"Now, Hika-chan, be nice," Tamaki scolded then turned back to Allen.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here at all," Allen said quietly. Haruhi was surprised to find that all of Allen's confidence and sass had gone in the presence of his older brother. She found it wrong.

"Don't be silly, Allen. We're happy to have you... Aren't we?" Haruhi gave everyone a look that dared them to challenge her, which surprised them all. Hikaru just scoffed and went into a corner."Now, I guess you should be trained... I wasn't even trained!" Haruhi laughed, trying to ease the tension, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'm going to leave now," Allen said awkwardly making his way towards the door. Mitsukuni stood up and stopped him.

"Don't be a coward, Al-chan. If you want to be a host, I won't object," he said, looking straight up into Allen's face.

Allen had expected to see scorn and distaste, but all he saw in his older brother's face was proud. Proud that Allen would take on this challenge and knowing that he would succeed. That was all Allen had ever wanted, for Mitsukuni to be proud of him. "Okay," was all Allen said and turned away from the door. Mitsukuni took his hand and brought him back to Tamaki. "I'm ready to be a Host," Allen said and flashed a smile that would make any girl love him immediately.

"I'm sure you are," Tamaki said.


	4. Who's Who?

**_{Chapter 4! I finally got to update! There's a twist at the end so I hope you enjoy! (don't you dare scrool down to it, that's cheating!)}_**

Allen ran down the hallway to music room three and threw open the door. Panting, he locked it shut and leaned against it. _Oh god someone help me_, he thought, straining to hear if **she** was coming down the hall.

"**ALLEN! You can't hide from you're love forever**," yelled a shrill girls voice. Allen's body contracted as the door banged over again and again.

"Leave me alone, Prisilla! I told you, I'm gay," he yelled at the door, still trying to keep it closed... and failing.

The door busted open, throwing Allen onto a chair, a girl standing by it like she had just tapped it and it opened. "Allen, I'm totally okay with that. As long as you know that you're mine," she really was a beautiful girl, and sweet too... the only thing was that she happened to be completely crazy.

* * *

><p>Allen had been a Host for two months now and he aleady had a fanclub. Many of the girls who loved Tamaki had switched to being an Allen fan. Naturally, this made Tamaki cry, this also made Allen hate himself.<p>

He hadn't really wanted to be a Host... It was really for Kaoru. How badly he wanted to tell the boy how much he loved him, but he was a coward, just like everyone said. He believed it. Mitsukuni told him that he was just too kind to put his real skills to use, but that was Mitsukuni's nature... Allen was just a pansy.

* * *

><p>(back to the matter at hand) Allen crashed into the chair and Prisilla had a wild look in her eyes. "Allen, are you planning on kissing me?" she asked walking up to him.<p>

"NO! You're a sweet girl, Prisilla... But, I'm just about as straight as a circle... You don't want that in a guy, trust me." Allen was talking hysterically fast, trying to inch away from the girl. It didn't help that she was falunting her boobs in his face.

"Allen, don't run away from love," she smiled wickedly and leaned into him. Allen closed his eyes just as he heard a bang. The door had closed again.

"Prisilla, dearest. Why don't you let me show you what a real man looks like," Tamaki said grabbing her by the arms and twisting her to look at his face. Just like the countless times before, the girl literally melted in Tamaki's arms while gazing at his heavenly face. He gave Allen a descreat wink and the blond boy jumped up from the chair and ran from the room.

"Thanks Sempi I owe you," he shouted over his shoulder.

He ran down that hall again, and into a closet. "Good, she didn't follow," he panted, sliding down to the floor.

"I hate this. I just wish Kaoru and I could be alone so I could tell him... But even if that did happen, I'd be too scared to say anything." Allen thought out loud. He banged the floor with his hand in fustration and the bottom opened up.

"GAAAHHAAAAA" he yelped as he fell down a shoot and dropped hard onto a sofa. He groaned and looked around. Seeing himself in an unfamilier place gave him the creeps, he thought he knew every knook and cranny of Ouran from trying to hide from screaming girls. The place was pretty bare except for the sofa that he was sitting on, a desk and a chair... which were currently occupied.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH," Kaoru screeched, just as he realized he was not alone.<p>

"K?" Allen asked quizically. _He's so cute when he's scared_, he thought. Allen had taken to calling Kaoru, K. Only because his heart didn't leap out of his chest every time he said it.

"Who else would it be, my brother?" Kaour laughed nervously. He was still getting over the shock of seeeing Allen here, in his hide out. "You near gave me a heart attack there," he said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that the closet I was hiding in was a booby trap," Allen chringed as he said booby and Prisilla's image popped into his head. "Too much cleavage," he muttered.

"You were hiding from someone?" Kaoru wasn't around the Host's much during Allen's training and wasn't up to date with Prisilla's antics. Every time Allen would say something, it made him melt like butter, so to prevet embaressment, Kaoru took refuge in this room.

"Yes. I am running from someone," _This is the perfect time for me to tell him_, Allen thought. Little did he know that Kaoru was thinking the exact same thing.

"Listen, I," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You first, Allen," Kaoru said and smiled sweetly.

_Oh god_, Allen thought, heart pounding. "Um... I was wondering if you could help me with a problem... You see, I like this person. Well the word like might be an understatement," Allen got off the chair and walked toward Kaoru.

"Really?" Kaoru kept his voice even when really, his heart had just broken. _So Allen doesn't like me?_ He thought, fighting back tears. "Does this person know you like them?" he asked. His voice sounded strained.

Allen was oblivious and laughed. "Oh he better. I'm only thinking about him all the time," he said stepping closer to Kaoru.

"Him?" Kaoru's heart crushed even more. _Maybe he likes Hikaru?_ "If you like Hikaru... You should tell him," Karou said, his voice bitter. He didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"You can't be this daft, K!" Allen exclaimed surprised. He thought Kaoru would have understood by now. "I like you. I only have eyes for you," he said gently.

Kaoru's eyes became as big as sausers. Out of sure reaction, his hands shot around Allen's neck and pulled him in, their lips bearly brushing against one another.

As they pulled apart, Allen got a weird look in his eyes. "Karou... I love you," he said. His arms sliped around the shorter boy's waist. Allen pulled him in again and they kissed.

Kaoru was surprised that Allen would kiss him back but Allen was good at it. Kaoru's hands raked through Allen's hair when suddenly he backed up from Allen's embrace and looked at him.

"K... You don't love me back...Do you?" Allen asked. His brown eyes filled with sorrow and anger at himself. "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just love you so much... I had to tell you," he said, his voice cracking. "How could I be so stupid? Thinking someone as perfect as you would love me," he said, sitting down on the floor, head in his hands.

"Allen," Kaoru said quietly."Allen. I didn't say that," it killed him that Allen was looking completely dejected. He looked like a lost child, so the game was over. "Allen, look at me,"

Allen looked up with a tear stained face. "What?" he asked. Karou just smiled at him. "Do you think this is funny, Kaoru?" Allen's voice was steel.

"Very... You see, I'm not Kaoru," Hikaru smirked and laughed.

* * *

><p>"No... no..." Allen groaned and held his head. "No, no, no," he whispered to himself. Something cracked inside of him and he looked up, pure murder in his eyes. "Hikaru, you better have a will already, because when I'm done with you. You'll need it," he growled and jumped up, grabed Hkaru by the arm and twisted it.<p>

"Mercy, mercy," Hikaru screamed and Kaoru came out from the shadows. "That's enough, Allen," he said. His voice was dripping with anger.

"Kaoru..." Allen started then his eyes narrowed as realization dawned on him. "You were behind this!" Allen asked. He threw Hikaru aside and walked over to Kaoru. "Do you think I'm a toy? That you can just mess with me and expect me to be okay with it?" he asked. His voice was overly calm, which always ment that something was wrong.

"Allen, just let me explain," Kaoru's voice had become desprate, but Allen cut him off.

"No! Kaoru. Don't explain... People told me that you did this, but I never thought you would stoop to that level of cruelty. Excuse me while I find out how to get out of the fricking hole I've dug into," Allen exclaimed and stomped away from Karou. "I hate you... Both of you should burn in hell," He said over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Karou's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his brother who hadn't gotten off the floor yet. "I hate it when this happens!" he exclaimed. "You said he wouldn't do that!"<p>

"I said he might not do that," Hikaru grunted and got up. "Now you can stop jeprodising our reputation and focus on me," he said cheerily.

"Why is it all about you? I really loved Allen and you ruined it Hikaru! I don't want to talk to you right now... I need to make sure Allen doesn't hate me anymore than I think he does," with that, Karou ran after him, leaving Hikaru confused and angry.

"Am I really like that?" He asked himself, sitting alone.

**_{there you have it! Will Allen ever trust Kaoru again? Will Hikaru and Kaoru make up? I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet (haha)}_**


	5. Salty Tears Don't Mix With Salty Water

**_{You were surprised last time weren't you? Thought Kaoru had grown out of that? Fail, you were wrong}_**

Allen, Takashi, and Mitsukuni had went home together that day and Allen was oddly silent when Takashi went to his part of the estate. His usual excited chatter during the day had ceased, he was angry and hurt.

During dinner, Mitsukuni looked quizzically at Allen's steel like face. Allen and Mitsukuni were extremely close, so close that Allen looked to Mitsukuni as if he was his father.

Yasuchika (Chika-Chan) Didn't care in the least about what Allen was doing, all he wanted to do was beat Mitsukuni in martial arts. That was fine with Allen, he'd always hated how his younger brother would never come to any of his guitar recitals or band meetings as Mitsukuni did, but he'd gotten used to it. If Yasuchika thought he was better than Allen, so be it. Allen could care less about any fighting (Though in secret he made Mitsukuni teach him Judo, Kendo, and the family martial art and happened to be quite good.).

"May I be excused, father?" Allen asked through clenched teeth. His father glanced at him and nodded. Mitsukuni followed Allen close behind.

Allen and his older brother had a special place where they could talk to each other without being over heard by anyone else. Allen could complain about the family rules in peace and Mitsukuni wouldn't criticize him about it.

They climbed to the roof of the dojo and ran along it to the roofs of the other hoses on the Hani/Morinozuka estate. Mitsuskuni always loved this part of the day. He could get to know the real Allen, not "Allen the Host", or "Allen the perfect student". Just, Allen.

They stopped running when they got to the roof of the main house and sat down facing the sun set (yeh, that was corny, I know).

"Allen," Mitsukuni started, looking at his brother. Allen had tears running done his face and was crying quietly. "Oh, Allen, what happened?"

"K-k-kaoru and H-h-hikaru," Allen sobbed into Mitsukuni's lap. He used to do that all the time as a child. Cry to Mitsukuni and have the older brother comfort him. Whenever they were together up there, Allen would call Mitsukuni, Sukuni, like he used to.

Mitsukuni's eyes glared into slits, "What did they do to you Al-Chan?" he asked, angry that anyone would make Allen cry this hard. His body rocked with the pressure of keeping the sobs he was trying to get out under control.

"They t-t-tricked me, Sukuni! They made a fool out of me. I'm such a stupid person," he sobbed. Mitsukuni stroked his brothers hair, trying to sooth him.

"You're not stupid, Allen. You know that. What did they do?" Allen explained the whole fiasco, stopping to sob into Mitsukuni.

"I _kissed_ him, Sukuni. I told him that I loved him and it wasn't even Kaoru!" Allen said after he finished his tale. His crying had stopped and Mitsukuni whipped his eyes.

"They crossed a line, Allen. Do you want to do something about it? They can't keep doing this to people," he asked the younger boy. Allen quickly shook his head.

"I could never do that to Kaoru, I love him too much," he said quietly, twitting his fingers. Hearing himself say it out loud again made it all the more hurtful that his love would do that to him.

"Maybe I'll have to take matters into my own hands. No one messes with the Haninozuka's," Mitsukuni said with an evil glint in his eye. His let people get away with a lot of crap but when it came to his family, his cutesy nature was gone and replaced with his warrior spirit.

* * *

><p>The next day, Allen and Mitsukuni arrived to the Host club to see everyone in swimming suites.<p>

"What the hell?" Allen wondered out loud. He glanced at Kaoru, who was standing by Hikaru with no shirt. He had to resist the erg to cry at the sight of him.

"We're having a beach day!" Tamaki exclaimed in a singsong voice. He gave Mitsukuni swimming trunks with hearts all over it. Allen glared at his in distaste.

"Why do I get the purple ones?" he asked. They looked about eight sizes too big and not at all flattering.

"Just shut up and put on the suite," Hikaru sneered. Allen's face became steeled as he turned around and went into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Hikaru. You're making it worse," Kaoru said in an undertone when Allen left. The look Allen had given him shattered him to pieces. <em>This is what it feels like to be hated<em>, Kaoru thought dejectedly.

"And I care why?" Hikaru said walking away from his brother. He was in a bitter mood. He was angry with himself and was taking it out unfairly on Kaoru, knowing that it would come to back at him in time.

"Really, Sempi? This is far too big," Allen said. The trunks were slipping down his waist as he walked back into the room and Kaoru covered his face with his hand.

"Just pull the draw string," Tamaki said quizzically. "I swear, I got the right size for you," he stroked his chin then smiled. "Ah well, you don't even have to swim. It's just for the girls anyways,"

"Of course it is," Allen muttered, fixing the dropping suite. He looked up at Kaoru and smiled, he had started biting on his lip again.

"Shit," Kaoru muttered, tasting metal in his mouth. His lip was bleeding from the incessant chewing. He raced past Allen to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out, Allen still smiling in his direction.

"Let's stop dilly dallying and hit the road!" Tamaki said, oblivious to the exchange.

"C'mon Al-Chan!" Mitsukuni said pulling him away.


	6. Salty Water and Set Ups

_**{Yeh, I made up the song that Allen's going to sing so... I own that (haha)}**_

Allen took his guitar out of its case and experimented with a few cords. Listening, he tuned it a bit and tried the cords again and smirked. _Perfect._

It wasn't his idea to sing to the girls, it was Kyoya's "If you sing, we'll get more people to come to the Club, thus making us more successful," he had said. Allen didn't object, he actually didn't care. Any excuse to play his guitar was a good one. He was finally in his element, if only his band was here, then _that_ would be an event.

Mitsukuni was off collecting shells with Haruhi, within listening distance. "Allen, you know what you're doing, don't you?" he chuckled to himself.

"What was that Sempi?" Haruhi asked distractedly. She was preoccupied with all the crabs and shrimp she'd found. "We're going to eat like kings!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, nothing, Haru-Chan. Would you like to go back and listen to Allen?" Mitsukuni asked, taking her hand.

"I guess, we have more than enough for everyone," they had a truck full to be exact.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach house, Allen had started strumming already;<p>

_Past and present, ha I laugh_

_Nothing better, better than to put it all behind me_

_Doesn't matter what you've done to me_

_For I just laugh and thing it's funny_

Hikaru gasped. No wonder Kaoru loved Allen, his voice was like a god. So beautiful and hypnotic. Even though he was trying his best not to seem interested, he couldn't help but sway to Allen's wonderful tune.

Kaoru was laying on a blow up mattress on the edge of the water. He smiled at Allen while he sang, loving every moment of his voice.

_My love for you shines like the sun_

_It doesn't matter what you've done, my love_

_For I've already forgiven, just not ready to forget_

_to forget_

_forget_

_forget_

Kaoru's eyes drooped and he fell asleep to Allen.

* * *

><p>Kaoru felt a pecking on his head. "What the hell?" he said and opened his eyes. There was water surrounding him and a seagull pecking him on the head.<p>

"HELP," he yelled, trying to sit up and finding that he had a horrible sunburn on his chest and arms. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he sighed. There seemed to be a buzzing sound in his ears and he put his fingers in them to block it out, only making it sound louder. "Now I'm going crazy," he muttered.

"Hitachiin!" Allen called. He was sitting in a speed boat, moving closer to Kaoru's mattress. He stopped the boat a yard away from the mattress and kicked his legs over the side.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked as Allen swam over to him and started pulling the mattress behind him.

"Saving your ass. What does it look like?" Allen said rolling his eyes. "Get in," he pushed the mattress closer and Kaoru stepped on painfully collapsing in the passenger seat.

Allen followed behind him, pulling himself up and over the side. He had momentarily forgotten how big his swim suite was as it slipped down his waist. With his hair wet, it had curled at the bottom, making him look like an older version of Mitsukuni (does that make sense?). Water was dripping down his biceps, coating him...

"Pull up your pants," Kaoru said turning away from him, His face had gone tomato red and he was biting his lip again.

Allen smirked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, K," he chuckled. He tried the draw string and _SNAP_. It broke, dropping his pants two times lower. "Damn it," he said under his breath taking the rubber band that he had on his wrist and tying up the trunks. "Happy now?" he asked eye brow arched.

"Very... Can we just go?" Kaoru asked. He was still not facing the blond. Allen sighed and tried to start the boat and it just sputtered and coughed.

"Let me try," Kaoru said trying to start it. Again it sputtered and coughed, then was silent.

"Oh god, we're stuck here. Stupid Hikaru," Allen said exasperated. "He's the one who gave me the boat," he looked around the sides and groaned. "There isn't even any oars in here!"

Kaoru looked at Allen and smiled, _I'll see how he plays it off, then burst his bubble_, he thought.

"So we're stuck. It could be worse," Kaoru said. He sat back on the seat, moving to put himself on all the cold parts to ease his burning body.

"How could it be worse?" Allen whined. This wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He had wanted to retrieve Kaoru like a hero, but he managed to get them both stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere.

"I could be Pricilla," Kaoru said. He looked at Allen and they both started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Allen?" Mitsukuni asked Hikaru. They had been in the beach house after Allen's performance and no one could find the boy anywhere.<p>

"Um, he went to find Kaoru... I pushed him into the water," Hikaru said guiltily. He looked down at the floor, anywhere but Mitsukuni's face.

"You sent them out into the middle of the water?" Mitsukuni's voice was steel. "We have to go find them,"

"No, Sempi... I did it for a reason. I felt really bad about what we did to Allen. So I made it up to him," it all sounded so logical in Hikaru's head, but saying it out loud made it sound cruel.

"So you made it up to him by putting them in _danger_!" Mitsukuni seethed. "You're freaking insane,"

"No, listen," Hikaru told Mitsukuni his plan and the older boy's face lit up.

"If you're wrong, you know that I will have to kill you, right?" he asked.

"When am I ever wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Allen... I'm sorry," Kaoru's voice cracked as he said it. They had been in the boat for a little over an hour, Allen had already jumped into the water countless times to cool off, Kaoru always declined. The thought of Allen's dripping body sent shivers up his spine.<p>

"I'm not mad that you don't want to go into the water," Allen said amused, not understanding. "You'd go into shock. What with your burns being so bad. Hitting cold water isn't a good idea," Allen poked him playfully in the side. Then it all went wrong.

Kaoru's legs buckled and he collapsed onto Allen, dry heaving. "Kaoru, Kaoru! Oh god," Allen exclaimed, rubbing Kaoru's back and trying to sooth him. He had been pushed back into his seat and he was just holding Kaoru so he wouldn't fall into the water.

Kaoru was acutely aware of how wonderful Allen's hand felt going down his spine. How right it felt. He stopped upchucking nothing and looked into Allen's eyes. They were an inch apart, so close and yet so distant, and Kaoru wanted him so bad it hurt.

"Allen," he whispered. "if you ever do that again I'll kill you," Allen's eyes dropped from Kaoru's face and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know-"

"I did you just call me love?" Kaoru interrupted, making Allen look up once more.

"Yes... I guess I did," Allen said slowly, realizing what his words meant.

Kaoru's face broke into a grin. "I do a lot of things for Hikaru. Sometimes it's because he's my brother, mainly because I don't like seeing him so sad and alone," he said, inching closer to Allen. Their noses were touching.

"How does this apply to what you're about to do?" Allen's voice was a husky whisper.

"Because I'd usually feel guilty about hurting his feelings. But right now, in this moment. I don't give a damn," Kaoru said and kissed Allen.

Allen's lips curled into a devilish smile as if it was the best day of his life. In truth, it sort of was. Kaoru's hands wrapped around his neck as his arms pulled Kaoru's waist into him. The small of his back was pressured rhythmically against the side of the boat as if keeping time to their breathing. (in short, Kaoru was humping him. i just didn't like how it sounded the other way)

Kaoru's hands were moving of their own accord, he wasn't in control anymore. Anything he'd tried to suppress in those years of loving Allen came out in that kiss, and he wanted more. His hands moved through Allen's hair, down his back and into his pants. He felt Allen moan of pure pleasure and laughed into his lips. Then he groped something hard and yanked at it, backing from Allen's embrace as he did so.

XxX

Allen wanted to whine like a spoiled child. He wanted to tell Kaoru to get back on top of him, but all he could do was stare at the thing dangling in his lover's hand.

"How long did you know?" he asked quietly, eyes on the deck.

"Since you said _oh god, we're stuck here_," Kaoru smiled, eyes full of amusement. "You think I'm stupid don't you?" he asked, and chuckled. In his hand he was holding the boat keys. It wouldn't start without them.


	7. My Love to You

_**{The end, my friends. This is the last chapter to Allen/Kaoru's story, hope you liked it!}**_

"Did you and Hikaru come up with this?" Kaoru sneered. He couldn't believe this. Allen deliberately hid the boat keys in his pants so they couldn't get back to the beach house. It was stupid that he'd go to all that trouble to get him back. And to think, he was about to...

"Do you even love me, Allen? If you were this bent on revenge for something-" Kaoru stopped short because of the way Allen was staring at him. There was burning hatred in his eyes, and it scared him.

"Don't you dare, Hatchiin. Don't you dare question my love for you," Allen's voice was steely and cold. "Four years... Four freaking years, all I've wanted to do was tell you how much I love you, and when I finally do, the person I'm confessing to isn't even you!" his voice had changed from anger to hurt in a matter of seconds.

"When Hikaru told me that you were out here by yourself, all I wanted to do was talk to you. To ask you what I did to you to deserve this," He looked into Kaoru's face, bottom lip quivering "but I guess you'd rather accuse me of being heartless,"

"Allen," Kaoru breathed. "I had no idea..." He felt horrible for what he'd done to him. He couldn't put it to words. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

They stood there, in an awkward silence. Both boys were waiting for the other to speak, to say something. Neither did.

XxX

Another hour passed, they sat there. "You have the key, Kaoru. Drive the boat back," Allen said quietly. His one chance to talk to Kaoru and he didn't even want to be near him. The feelings he'd felt from their kiss were eating at him. He wanted them again, but if Kaoru wasn't going to talk to him, then his hopes of what they could have been were lost. His heart felt like it'd been shattered.

"Allen... You're going to have to get up," Kaoru said. He was sick of the silence. Sick of himself. He didn't want him and Allen to be like this anymore. He wanted him to know the truth.

Allen reluctantly stood up when Kaoru decided what he was going to do. He threw himself into Allen's arms and whispered in his ear.

"Allen Haninozuka... I love you," he said. "I've loved you since I saw you three years ago, when you came into the club to get Hani-Sempi," he kissed Allen's neck.

"I still remember that first thing you said to me," Kaoru kissed his jawline. "You said 'I must have died and gone to heaven. God, you're cute,' " he kissed Allen gently on the lips.

Allen kissed him back, with more passion than the first one. His teeth grazed Kaoru's lip, making him moan. He broke off from Kaoru, Kaoru's face contorted in a look of pleasure and anguish.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaoru asked fiercely.

"Do you mean that? Do you love me?" Allen asked, he needed to know before this got too far.

Kaoru pulled Allen back into him and whispered into his ear. "Yes," he said. "Now take your pants off," Allen obliged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{three hours later}<strong>_

Kaoru sat in the back seat of the boat, head snuggled into Allen's shoulder. Someone (Hikaru) had put clothes in the boat for both boys, who were now fully dressed.

Allen was covertly humming to himself, enjoying the feel of Kaoru's body on his.

"Your brother set us up," Allen said, finally realizing what had happened. He wasn't complaining, but knowing what Hikaru had done was a pleasant surprise.

"Yeh, I know," Kaoru said. He looked into Allen's eyes from his position and smiled. "At least it wasn't for his own personal gain. It'd be nothing but bad for the club, since the twin's 'brotherly love' won't be as ture anymore. Because I love you," it had to have been the tenth time he'd said that. He couldn't say it enough.

Allen smiled back at him, then a look of worry went over his face. "I guess we should go, eh?" He asked, rubbing Kaoru's back.

Kaoru shook his head. "I don't want to," he whined. His head popped up, almost hitting Allen in the jaw. "Sing me a song," he said deviously.

"Um... okay?" Allen started singing _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ when Kaoru punched him in the arm.

"Not that song, idiot. Your other song," Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Really, Al, be mature,"

"You're asking me to be mature? Who was the one giggling the whole time?," Allen laughed. Kaoru narrowed his eyes at him and he relented.

"Fine, I'll sing to you... While we go back. Mitsukuni's going to kill us anyways," Allen got up, took the keys from the passenger seat, and started the boat.

"Nice try, now I can't hear you," Kaoru muttered, words getting lost in the sound of the boat's motor. He noticed that Allen had already started to sing:

_That kiss, straight bliss, love in every touch_

_I know our love can shine above, those who challange us_

_Now that the past is good and gone_

_This moment, my love, is one that I will never forget_

_Never forget,_

_forget_

_forget _

_**{Yep, that was my cheezy ending. thanks for your reviews, please comment on this chapter, and i hope that you keep reading my stories!}**_


End file.
